When A Hero Comes Along
by morganj33
Summary: She wants to end her life, no one can help, not even her brother she is close to. Will there be a hero for her or not. Read this story to find out. Please Review and Read!


"Come on Melina!" Shawn yelled to his sister so they can get out of the house to go to school before their father woke up. "I'm coming." She said while running down the stairs.

"Ummmm Dad is supposed to be taking us to school!" Shawn looked up the stairs as he saw Jeff walking down the stairs with Matt behind him. "Why can't me and Melina just go on ahead and go to school?" Shawn said and Jeff and Matt got a grin on their face.

"Because Shawn I am your father and you and Melina will listen to me!" His father, Kevin yelled while grabbed Melina's hair and pulling her down the stairs. Kevin just stood their then he threw Melina to the couch hard and then walked over to Shawn and threw Shawn to the lamp.

"YOU TWO GET THE HELL UP SO I CAN YOUR BUTTS TO SCHOOL OR IMMA MAKE YOUR TWIN BROTHERS TO DO IT THEMSELVES!" Kevin yelled at him while Shawn was still trying to recover and Melina was up and Jeff and Matt was cracking their knuckles.

"Shawn," Melina asked her brother while he was laying down in pain. "Bro, answer me." then Kevin grabbed Melina by her hair once again and dragged her out to the car and Matt and Jeff dragged Shawn out to the car.

Just then Shawn opened his eyes to see his twin brothers who were younger then him, dragging him to the car. Then Shawn elbowed them both down in the mid section. Then ran up to Kevin and slapped him as hard as he could.

"Come on Melina!" Just when Shawn said that Shawn grabbed Melina's hand and they ran off and Kevin, Matt, and Jeff were chasing after them.

"Melina look," Shawn and Melina looked over at a ditch to their right, "Lets jump down into that ditch." It was dirty and stuff but Melina would rather smell a bad smell then get the heck beaten out of her and Shawn. So then they jumped and ran down the ditch.

"Melina?" A male voice got heard behind them. "Please don't let it be dad." Melina said in her mind.

"Hey girl, I didn't know you and Shawn go through this ditch to get to school?" Just then she looked behind her and sighed in relief and hugged the male. "Randy! Hey umm well me and Shawn decided today we were going to take the ditch today." Randy looked at her weird.

"Wait, don't your dad usually take you two to school? Melina was about ready to answer his question but then Shawn chose to answer instead.

"Well our dad overslept and we were waiting for him and then we saw he left a note saying we should just go on ahead and walk to school." Shawn smiled at Randy and lying at the same time.

"Well, can I walk to school with you two?" Randy asked. Shawn was about ready to say no but this time Melina chose the answer. "Sure Randy that would be great, the would be awesome!" Shawn looked over at her like she was crazy or something."

Randy smiled and then the 3 walked off to school.

*At school*

"Hey Melina!" A female said while Melina was walking to her locker. "Hey Mickie!" She hugged Mickie tightly.

"So Mickie how are you doing?" Mickie was staring at someone and wasn't even paying attention to Melina. "MICKIE!" Melina yelled and Mickie turned to look at Melina. "Yeah?"

Melina looked over at who she was looking at and she was looking at Shawn. "Why do you like my brother? He isn't that attractive." Mickie then looked at her in a weird way. "You know if you weren't related to him you would bang him in a instant."

Melina eyes went wide. "Are you crazy? I would not never bang Shawn!" Then like 5 girls at their lockers looked at Melina weird.

"Come on, one he has the most beautiful eyes, two he has a sexy smile and three he is just hot!" Mickie said but Melina was looking over at Jeff and Matt when they walked in the school. "Oh my…." Melina then walked over to Shawn.

"Shawn I need you help now!" Shawn was about ready to respond until Stephanie McMahon, his girlfriend, walked up. "Hey Shawn!" She kissed him and then stared at Melina. "Hey Melina!"

Melina looked at Steph then looked back at Shawn. She grabbed Shawn by his hair and pulled him over to her locker. "OWWW Melina you…."

Melina slapped him hard. "Listen you idiot! Matt and Jeff are here and if they find out we are at school they will call dad and we will get our butt's kick!"

Shawn then stared at her. He sighed then looked over were Jeff and Matt were and then stared back at Melina. "Look what are we supposed to do?" Shawn looked into her eyes asking her.

"Well we can, ummmmmmm….pretend you are my boyfriend!" Shawn looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you stupid, no I am not doing it!" Melina then got in her locker and got a hat out, put it on Shawn and shades on him.

"What on earth are you doing?" She stared at Shawn and put the cap backwards. "You will see."

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
